


не нужно возвращать того, кто никогда и не уходил

by moody_flooder



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	не нужно возвращать того, кто никогда и не уходил

\- А потом он мне во-о-от такой синяк поставил! - Наруто гордо показывает пальцем на уже начинающий желтеть фонарь. - И вот еще один, - приподнимает футболку, тыкает в ушиб на ребрах.  
Сакура накрывает ушиб ладонью, выпуская чакру. Наклоняет голову, пытаясь скрыть некстати проступивший на щеках румянец.  
\- Какой он сейчас?  
\- Да как всегда, сволочь та еще, - говорит Наруто с ухмылкой. - Но знаешь, он ведь все равно... ну, не как Орочимару, даром что в Звуке. Может, не нужно возвращать того, кто никогда и не уходил.  
Сакура не знает, кого она ревнует больше, когда видит на шее Наруто засос.


End file.
